stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Stellar Dawn Events
About It is the hopes that we can effectively build community, relationships and fun by introducing a collaborative event around the common goal of Stellar Dawn. Started by Wiki user, Bonziiznob, StellarStop user, Kieran, and MechScape World users, Max and Ed5, it is our effort that we can come together as one for a very fun, large scale event that will encompass every user, player and contributor to our fansites. This event is on hold until the release of Stellar Dawn. How? This event is all about community and it is our effort that you will develop this event with us. Below you will see the official section where the event will be organized and planned. We ask that users wishing to contribute to the founding and development of this event simply post their ideas below. Users wishing to not input on the wiki are also free to post on the forums of your home fansite (Stellar Stop and MechScape World) where your fansite representative will bring forth your ideas to the Wiki. The event itself will be much like the RuneScape Wiki's Wikifest (examples here and here). And remember, the common goal is to have fun. Please feel free to post what you want to do, how you want the event to run and what you would like to see. It is constructive ideas such as this that develops the event into something appealing and fun for everyone so don't be afraid. =) And, also, as a brand new event, we need a name! Below is a poll offering three names that we hope you will be gladly able to pick from. Also, as Stellar Dawn has not been released, please know that this event will be played on RuneScape. For more information on how to post your ideas, you can visit the RuneScape Wiki's Forums here and here to see how we made their Wikifest's such a success. Naming the Event Discussion Here is where you get creative. Please feel free to post what you would like to see. What kind of event, what kind of anything in RuneScape? The sky is the limit, go wild. I'll start. I would love to see a cool mini-game, like, Stealing Creation or Clan Wars, maybe even FoG. I'd like to try to keep a majority of it free to play that way we can maximize attendance...I also like a Cabbage Patch Bombing - All users go the cabbage patch and try to fill their inventories and when it's full we bomb a village.....lots of users bombing cabbages in one spot, we can freak out a few people, lol. 04:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Small wikifest eh? :P Sure, I won't mind cabbage bombing and a big of FoG. Just as long as it's a private world, so we challenge each other. 02:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: :) 03:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I love Stealing Creation and a big bash of that and mobilzing armies. Even the fight pits or Free for all Clan Wars. That'd be fun! Some creative events as well if we're willing to cooperate :P Roanlo Zolo - 20 August 2009 :I would love to see a big train and we could go through ge getting more players.--godpower49 20:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Comment - This event is on hold until the release of the MMO. 03:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Category:Events